


Officer Pirro Restrains a Dangerous Criminal

by Always_Dreaming, DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: One night in Italy, Jorge's sins catch up with him.





	Officer Pirro Restrains a Dangerous Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



One evening, Jorge was sitting in his Italian home, reading a magazine article called ‘How To Engage Your Twitter Followers Using Motivational Memes.’ He hadn’t seen Michele for a couple of days but he was determined not to act like the jealous team mate so hadn’t contacted him.

An abrupt knock at the front door made him jump. He stood up, rather wary of surprise visitors, as he’d always been since the fans’ backlash after Sepang 2015. So to err on the side of caution, he went upstairs to look out of the first floor window.

Outside stood a policeman with his back to the front door. Jorge gasped. Was this bad news? He galloped down the stairs two at a time, then opened the door cautiously. The officer turned around and Jorge’s mouth fell open. It was Michele, wearing his uniform.

“Is—is something wrong Michele?” he stuttered.

“No, don’t worry Mr Lorenzo, nothing’s wrong. I’ve just come to arrest you for a terrible crime.” He smirked.

“Oh yes? What crime was that?” Jorge felt a giggle bubbling up inside.

“Having too much fun.”

“Oh really? Well I can’t let you in without seeing your evidence, Officer. Do you have any?”

“I have a large file of evidence, sir. Would you like to see it? I shall have to come inside.”

They were both having trouble keeping a straight face.

“I’m going to make a run for it,” said Jorge, trying to dart past him. But he didn’t try too hard and Officer Pirro grabbed his shoulders.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself sir,” he said. “Trying to evade arrest means your punishment will be even more severe.” He tried to frown but was smiling too much.

Jorge tried to look scared. “Oh no, Officer, you’ve found me out. I’ve been very, very bad and I’ll understand if you want to give me the maximum sentence.”

“Very well,” said the policeman, and manhandled him through the front door. While he kept looking at Jorge with what he hoped was a very stern look from under his hat, he pushed the Spaniard into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot.

“Turn around.”

Jorge did what he said, feeling Michele push him forward against the table, throw a folder on the surface and lean against Jorge’s back and the Spaniard couldn’t help but lean back into him, wriggling his ass a bit.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michele said sternly.

“Oh, nothing, Officer.”

“Don’t try and bribe me with sexual enticement, Mr Lorenzo.”

“Of course not.”

Jorge saw a gloved hand appear that flipped open the folder, which showed pictures of Jorge with some of his friends, having a drink and laughing together, then a short video of him dancing.

“I can explain this, Officer.”

“Give it your best shot.” Michele whispered in his ear.

Jorge shivered and closed his eyes while he licked his lips.

“I, um...have been working out so much lately, I thought I deserved some...fun...”

“Did you now?”

“Yes.”

“Strip.”

“What?”

“Strip off your shirt, I need to see if your story was correct.”

“Right.”

Slowly Jorge let his hands move to the hem of his shirt, grabbed it and pulled it up and over his head to lay it on the table. He turns around, leaned back against the table, hands grabbed the edge and looked at Michele, the Italian roamed his eyes over Jorge’s chest and arms.

“Hm....” He reached out his hands and caressed his victim’s upper arms, slowly letting them move over his collarbone and toned muscles of his chest that twitched under his fingers. “Very muscled indeed.”

Suddenly Michele leant in, face inches away from Jorge’s and for a moment the Spaniard thought he was going to kiss him but he couldn’t be more wrong.

“How about the rest of you? Are your legs just as muscled? You have a tight ass?”

While he said this, his hand grabbed one ass cheek and squeezed it, making Jorge yelp.

“Michele...”

“Officer Pirro to you!”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Lose the pants and boxers, if you’re wearing them.”

With a smirk, Michele stepped back, Jorge blushed under the stare and he moved his fingers to his sweatpants, pushed them down and suddenly stood before him naked as the day he was born. Michele’s eyes roamed over his body making the other blush.

“Nice....really nice.”

He walked closer and locked eyes with the criminal.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Normally Jorge would immediately comply but there was something in Michele’s tone that made him hesitate but when Michele raised an eyebrow he did as he was told. Michele caressed his ass cheeks and pinched them, making Jorge moan softly.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked, pulling his hands back.

“No! No, I’m not....”

“Good, because this is still a punishment, Mr Lorenzo.”

“Yes, Officer.”

Soon the hands are back, tracing his ass cheeks again and Michele dropped onto his knees, placing a soft kiss on each of them before he suddenly slapped a hard, open hand on it, spanking the soft skin and making Jorge yelp.

“What the fuck, Michele?”

The Italian bit his other ass cheek in warning.

“Officer Pirro to you.”

“Fine.” Jorge said through gritted teeth.

“What was that?” Michele asked, hitting the ass cheek again.

“Yes, sir, Officer Pirro, sir!”

“Better.”

Michele slapped his ass a couple more times, seeing a slight red mark appearing and when he was done, his hands slowly moved further upwards until he hooked them around his shoulders and pulled him back. Jorge bit his lip this time to keep a moan inside. Michele suddenly pulled him up and before Jorge knew what was happening, he was backed up against the wall, Michele’s leg nudged between his and causing delicious friction on his cock but it was also bordering on pain due to the rough fabric of his pants. Jorge’s hands came up and tried to open the pants but Michele quickly grabbed them and placed them above his head against the wall.

“I’m in charge here, Mr Lorenzo.”

Jorge nodded and his eyes became wide when he saw handcuffs—they had a fluffy covering but still...they’d never talked about this. But he knew Michele would never really hurt him so he allowed his lover to place them around his wrists and through a steel bar attached to the wall, releasing his hands and forcing Jorge to keep himself up with his legs. Michele’s hands roamed over his body slowly, taking their time with his nipples and moving further down. By the time he reached his hips, Jorge had drawn blood from biting his lip to keep the moans inside.

“You know,” Michele began, “I was planning on punishing you but you’ve been so good, maybe a reward is in order.” The Italian held his hand up and grinned. “Bite.”

Jorge bit the edge of the glove, pulled it off and Michele got the other off. His fingers found a way between the Spaniard’s legs and circled his hole, Jorge slightly shivering from the cold lube being used, Michele slowly pushing one finger inside while he leant forward and kissed him hard, tasting the blood on his tongue. The moment he pushed in a second finger Jorge couldn’t help but moan loudly and buck his hips.

“Sorry, I’m sorry...” he breathed against his lips. “Officer, sir...”

“It’s ok, I want to hear you.”

Michele roughly pushed another finger inside, making Jorge curse with the burn but when he found his prostate it turned into a low deep moan, Michele leaned in and kissed and softly bit his neck and somehow, he managed to get rid of his pants and boxers because suddenly Jorge felt his cock nudging his hip. Jorge pulled himself up, grabbed the bar and twisted his own hips, trying to get that delicious cock where he wanted it.

“Impatient, Mr Lorenzo?” whispered the officer.

“Hm...just...fuck, Mich...I mean, Officer...”

Michele scissored his fingers again, making Jorge buck and he smiled.

“Yes, I think you’re ready for me.”

The Italian took Jorge’s legs and laid them around his waist, locked the ankles, so the steel bar and Michele’s hips were the only thing that kept him upright. In a single movement, he pushed himself inside him with one brutal thrust of his hips. Both moaned and kept still for a moment, knowing this would be over too soon if both moved. Michele kissed his cheek softly.

“You ok?”

“Yes, just move...”

Michele began to move, slow deep thrusts that hit his prostate every time, Jorge pulled himself up and canted his hips, making the muscles in his stomach tense, beautifully and Michele hummed approvingly. Fingers curled around his leaking cock and tugged, enough to get the pressure off but not enough to make him come, not yet.

Lips kissed and teeth bit and when they bit hard enough to break the skin, Michele swivelled his hips and flicked his thumb over the tip, making Jorge come with a deep moan, clenching hard around Michele and pulling him over too. Breathing hard, Michele buried his face in Jorge’s neck, fingers caressing his sides softly, making him shiver. When Jorge started to squirm, Michele quickly opened the handcuffs and circled his waist, walked him to the couch and sat them down, Michele leaning against the back with Jorge on his lap.

“I feel well punished,” said Jorge, a little out of breath. “Thank god you came by, Officer, to show me the error of my ways.”

“Any time, sir. Any time you feel you’re going astray again, I’ll always be here to set you right.” Michele grinned and winked at him.

“So policing must be hot work, no?”

“Mm…very hot. Especially today.”

“I meant, you probably want a shower, Officer? I have a very good one upstairs.”

“That sounds like just what I need.”

“Shall I show you? It’s next to my bedroom.”

“Yes please, sir. Officers rarely get a chance to inspect criminals’ bathrooms.”

Jorge wriggled off his lap and stood up, slightly carefully. “This way please.” He held out his hand to Michele, who took it and followed him towards the staircase.


End file.
